wwevideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Carlito
Carlos Edwin "Carly" Colón, Jr. (born on February 21, 1979) Is a Puerto Rican professional wrestler better known internationally by his ring name Carlito. He belongs to a wrestling family, being the son of Carlos Colón, Sr., who introduced him to wrestling. Colón debuted in his father's promotion, the World Wrestling Council (WWC), becoming a 13-time WWC Universal Heavyweight Champion. During the early years of his career, he made appearances for the X Wrestling Federation and Funking Conservatory, winning his first international championship for the second. In his native Puerto Rico, he is known as both Carly Colón and Carlito. Biography Colón is son of retired wrestler Carlos Colón, Sr. and the of four siblings, including Eddie Colón and Stacy Colón, both of whom have performed with Colón in the World Wrestling Council. A second sister, Melissa did not enter the wrestling business. Other members of Colón's family have also been involved in the World Wrestling Council; his uncle José Colón and cousin Orlando Colón have been involved in several angles within the company. He was educated and graduated from the Jesuit-run Colegio San Ignacio de Loyola (1991–1997). Colón's decision to sign with World Wrestling Entertainment was a controversial one among the Puerto Rican wrestling community. He was criticized by the locals, labeled as someone who had "sold out" his Puerto Rican wrestling traditions over for the "flash and flair" of the American company. Colón spoke of this in an interview with The Sun in which he stated "I did not care about what they thought. I've always dreamed of working for the WWE when I was young, and I took that chance when it came". Colón is also a Canadian citizen since new citizenship laws came into effect in Canada on April 18, 2009, which automatically gave citizenship (retroactive to date of birth) to all individuals born outside of Canada in the first generation born abroad to a Canadian parent (Colón was born in the first generation abroad – Puerto Rico – to a Canadian mother). Professional Wrestling Career World Wrestling Council (1999-2003) In November 1999, Colón began working in the World Wrestling Council as a cameraman, then known by his actual nickname "Carly", being subtly introduced to the television programming. Soon after his first appearance, the promotion's main heel or villanous wrestler, Ray González, took an interest in him after learning his identity. After weeks of being pestered, Colón responded by punching González, which resulted in a beat down by the dominant heel stable, La Familia del Milenio. At Aniversario 1999, Colón interrupted a match between González and Colón, Sr., aiding his father by interrupting while wielding a shovel, which became his trademark weapon early in his career. The feud between Colón Sr. and González continued, with him interferring on his father's behalf. The final match of this feud concluded in the same manner that the first Aniversario encounter. Soon after, vignettes depicting him training with Isaac Rosario began airing in WWC's show, Superestrellas de la Lucha Libre. Colón made his in-ring debut in January 2000 by defeating Félix Tapia, a jobber and member of La Familia. He was immediately booked in a major push, defeating almost the entirety of the heel locker room during the following two weeks. Despite being active for less than three months, he earned the support of the WWC fanbase. On January 29, 2000, Colón defeated Gonzáles to become the youngest wrestler to win the WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship. Following his victory, he was engulfed by fans and carried to the locker room by the Ejercíto de la Justicia, the main fan-favorite stable in the promotion. González countered by creating a coallition of wrestlers that had feuded with Colón Sr. in the past, led by Hercules Ayala and Ramón Álvarez. On February 19, 2000, Colón dropped the Universal Heavyweight Championship to González, following intervention from Álvarez. He then entered a feud with both Álvarez and Ayala, from which he emerged victorious. On July 16, 2000, Colón defeated González to recover the championship in the main event of Aniversario, the promotion's anniversary event. This was followed with a feud with Curt Henning, brought in by La Familia, who won the title by pinning him on September 30, 2000. Both met in a rematch the following event, with the championship being held-up following a time limit draw. On November 25, 2000, Colón recorvered the belt by defeating Henning in a no-disqualification contest without time limit. On December 3, 2000, Colón wrestled "The Botswana Beast" Benjamin Peacock to a double count out. In his next match, he defeated Horace Hogan. Category:Wrestling